Meet The Parents
by EyesLikeEmerald
Summary: When Adam meets Mr and Mrs Matlin will things go as he hopes? Multi FanFic, please review. Kadam.
1. Chapter 1

Adam found some clothes, a pair of slim jeans, and a nice button up. He wanted to look presentable for Katie's parents. He texted Katie telling her he was on his way. He started to walk as he smiled too himself. When he reached his house he fixed his hair and clothes and walked up the steps. Adam took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He smiled as he waited for someone to smiled when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful, she looked amazing in every sense of the word. "You look beyond beautiful" He told her still sporting a goofy smile. At least they both looked dressed up for meeting her parents. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the talking. He remembered what Katie had told him and smiled waiting for her mom and dad to come downstairs. Adam and Katie were not standing side by side he had a good few inches on her so they looked proper and the colours of there clothes even went well together.

Katie smiled and nervously fixed her dress as her mother sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her and Adam. "Mom, this is Adam. My boyfriend." Katie told her. She looked him over twice, then looked back to her. "And this boy likes you?" she asked her daughter curiously, pointing at Adam with her pen. Adam and Katie nodded at the same time. Mrs. Matlin peered at him over her glasses. "Tell me boy, what's wrong with you? What lies did she tell you to get you to date her?" Her mother asked him. "Is she blackmailing you, son?" she continued. Katie glared at her. The sad part was, those were serious questions.

Adam stood up straight as he took deep breaths. He let out a small smile and was getting ready for the interrogation. When the questions came out of her mouth Adam was confused, not really knowing why she chose these questions. "Mrs. Matlin, i don't think anything is wrong with me" Adam took another deep breath and continued to talk "Katie has been very honest with me Ma'am she hasn't told me any lies. Were very honest with each other. Because every relationship needs trust." He smiled. He looked at Katie then to her mother "She's not blackmailing be Mrs Matlin"


	2. Chapter 2

Katie looked at her mother as she stared confused at Adam. "But Katie can't get a boyfriend. There has to be something wrong here." her mother said. Katie glared at her intensely, trying to set her on fire with her mind. Adam opened his mouth to speak when my father came in the room. "Ah, there you are dear. You met him the other day, anything off? Anything Katie said?" her mother asked him. Her father shook his head and patted Adam's back. "He seems like a fine young man to me." he told her sternly. "Well Katie hasn't had a boyfriend since she seduced Daniel last year in that dress. Katie can't get a man." Her mother stated, looking at her daughter with disgust. "Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Katie screamed at her mother.

Adam felt his palms get sweaty as he saw the showdown between mother and daughter in front of him. He tried to calm his girlfriend down but she was already in too deep. "Nothing is wrong Mrs Matlin" He said softly trying to calm them all down. Adam smiled when Katie's dad came in. He felt relieved when he patted Adam's back. Adam heard the words out of her mouth. He saw Katie start to get sad as his heard cried. Katie turned around and Adam looked at her then back at her parents. He held out his hand and shook both of there hands. "It was nice seeing you Mr and Mrs Matlin." He said with a small smiled before turning and walking out to Katie. She was already out on the street and he ran after her, pulling her in for a hug. "Katie everything going to be okay" He reassured her, holding her close to him.

Katie pushed Adam off of her, to angry to be hugging. She paced on the sidewalk in front of her house muttering curse words about her mother under her breath. She felt Adam's eyes on her and looked up at him. "Can you believe she did that?" Katie fumed at him. She didn't wait for a response before setting off into a viscous rant about how awful her mother was to her all the time. How she had no faith in her.

Adam stood facing Katie as she paced. Adam frowned and looked at her "No i cant actually. Im so sorry Katie." He tried to calm her down but he knew she had a reason to be mad. Katie walked back and forth and after a few minutes Adam stepped in and caught her eyes. "Hey, its going to be alright." He tried to smile then thought of an idea he gently tugged at her and and started to jog down the street. "Follow me!"

Katie looked at him in disbelief as he dragged her down the street. He was just to great with these things. He always seemed to know how to make her feel better. "Adam! Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously. He looked at her with a devious twinkle in his eye and she smiled. Katie loved it when he used his brilliantly creative little brain. He was the greatest thing in her life, by far.


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled then he picked her up, and put her on his back. Her legs rested around Adams waist as he rand down the street. He was glad he could make her feel better. "Its a secret! You'll see! I have a few surprises!" He smiled and they ran to an old fashioned ice cream shop. He stopped and let her off his back. He smiled and kissed her, then he linked his arm in hers. "You can have anything of any size my treat. Leggo!" he smiled as he held the door open.

Katie beamed. "Oh, no freaking way! Ice-cream? You're the best." she told him excitedly, kissing his cheek as she walked in the door to the shop. It was adorable, so old fashioned. It was practically empty as they sat down in one of the booths. "I feel like i'm in an old movie." Katie told him, smiling. He knew just how to get her mind off things. 'I don't know what i'd do without him.' she thought.

Adam smiled. "Yes ice cream! I've been told!" He teased. He sat in a booth and looked at her. "I know this is cool!" He smiled at how happy she was, he was just as happy if not more, and being with her made everything amazing. As the waitress brought there food he passed Katie a spoon and held up his bowl. "Cheers Ms. Matlin"

Katie laughed and held up her bowl to Adam's. "Cheers." She said happily as they clanked dishes. She smiled at Adam and then dug into her banana split. "Ohmygoshthisissogood." she slurred, mouth full of ice cream. She swallowed, and then laughed again. She loved hanging out with Adam, his good mood always seemed to rub off on her.

Adam smiled and laughed with her. They ate there ice cream and he smiled at how adorable she was. "Is it? Im glad! Your way too adorable babe!" He smiled as they finished there ice cream. He loved being with Katie, once he paid, he took her hand and her fingers intertwined. He smiled and blushed about how nice this felt.


End file.
